


My Boy

by whiteshadeofpale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Lucifer, Cute Sam, M/M, Mafia AU, Slight Violence, kept boy, mafia boss!Lucifer, mentioned attempted rape, unconsentual drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2891342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteshadeofpale/pseuds/whiteshadeofpale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer is a Mafia Boss. He receives a worrying text from his kept boy, Sam, and takes matters into his owns hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little AU one-shot based off of an rp I had on Omegle.  
> Enjoy, and tell me in the comments if you liked/loved/disliked/hated and what you think (if anything) I should do to it.

_Luce.. Can you pick me up from the bar.. SW_

**What did you do? -FllnAngl**

_I- There.. I .. SW_

_There's been a situation.. SW_

**I want details. I'm on my way. -FllnAngl**

Sam sniffled as he looked down at the man on the floor. He was unconscious, thank god. Though knowing Lucifer, the man wouldn't be alive for much longer.

_Some guy.. He.. He tried to rape me.. SW_

**Tried? -FllnAngl**

At this point Lucifer didn't care if the boy reminded him speeding and texting while driving were dangerous acts.

_I knocked him unconscious... Punched him like you taught me. SW_

**Good boy. -FllnAngl**

**I told you it would come in handy -FllnAngl**

_Please hurry.. I'm scared He's gonna wake up.. i think he put something in my drink.. SW_

**I'm here. -FllnAngl**

Lucifer sprinted to the door, throwing it open and noticing how everyone had already cleared out. It was either just that late or.. it had been staged. He was willing to bet the latter.

"Sam?" he called, looking around for the boy and finding him shivering with fear near a prone body. It wouldn't be intact for long..

"Come here, Sam." he said quietly, stepping closer without taking his eyes off of the man.

Sam ran towards Luce, clinging to the older man's body. "M'so scared.. He was big 'n he was touchin' me.." he slurred.

The mafia man tilted Sam's head up, frowning when he noticed the slowed speech and a haziness in those normally clear brown eyes. "Do you know what he gave you? At least what it looked or tasted like?" he was slightly worried it might have been poison, but that was unlikely. They would have wanted him alive, for ransom or torture.

Sam shook his head. "It was somethin' in my drink.. may.. maybe a roofie? Yeah.. I think that was it."

"Shit.." The man muttered under his breath. Likely an incorrect dosage that could cause damage or last for several hours.

"Wait a little farther back, Sam. Do you understand?" he asked, lightly tapping the boy's cheek to get his attention. "Do not get close."

"Hmm.. What?" Sam looked up at Lucifer with cloudy, hazel eyes. "But.. noo. don't leave me.." He whined softly, his lower lip wobbling.

He gritted his teeth, growing a bit frustrated. Of course this had to happen.

"Alright, Sam, but I'll have to cleanly kill him." He hated easy deaths. People should know exactly why they were dying and have a long time to think about it. He pulled an unmarked gun out of the back waistband of his jeans, screwing on a silencer and shooting the man in the head in one smooth action.

Sam didn't even jump at the soft noise, just pressed himself against the mafia boss and hid his face in Lucifer's neck. "I.. I just wanna go home.." He whimpered.

"Okay." Lucifer agreed softly, letting the other draw comfort from him. "We'll go." He raked his fingers through Sam's hair gently, trying to soothe him.

Sam nodded, still sniffling and clinging to Lucifer. He stumbled over his own feet as they left the bar, but once they were in Lucifer's car, he relaxed into the seat.

As he drove the short-haired man kept his right hand on Sam's knee, thumb rubbing circles at random intervals. He knew Sam had to be feeling some form of shock, or at least be scared. Never before had the boy encountered something like this while he was alone, and Lucifer had hoped that he never would have. But it seemed that he already did, and the man decided that Sam wouldn't be going out alone for a long time. For now; however, he just kept driving. At nearly top speed, it wasn't a long time until they were pulling up to the headquarters, otherwise known as Lucifer's quaint house, and the elder male leaned over to give his charge a little shake. Sam had started to doze off as they arrived at Luce's house.

"Luce.. baby.. can you carry me?" He asked softly, not wanting to go through the effort of getting up himself, especially since the drug had hit almost full force, causing him to be very sluggish. It warmed something inside the mafia boss to hear his boy call him that, and he let a shadow of a smile show through.

"I will." he replied, getting out and coming around to lift Sam out of the car. "Like this?" he asked, smiling more as he wrapped the younger around him like an octopus, legs around his waist and arms around his neck.

Sam smiled against the older man's neck. "Yeah.." He practically purred, clinging to Lucifer. "Jus' like this.."

Lucifer managed to unlock and re-lock the door without any incidents, and make it up the stairs as well. He carried Sam into his bedroom, laying him gently down on the bed.

"You still feeling bad, Sam?"

"Just... cloudy." Sam explained, grabbing at Lucifer and cuddling up with him.

"Poor thing.." The man sympathized, laying down as well and ignoring that neither of them was dressed for bed as he let Sam cuddle him. He went back to petting the boy's hair, humming softly.

Sam purred softly at the light touch. "I love you.." The boy whispered, his eyes fluttering shut.

That time Lucifer actually smiled. "And I you." he gave in an answering whisper, his icy gaze softening at the sight.

Sam smiled softly. "You're a big softie.." he whispered, slowly falling asleep. "But don't worry.. I wont tell.. promise."

A rumbling chuckle left him at that, and he shook his head at the boy's antics. "Go to sleep, Sam."

"Mmm okay." Sam yawned softly. "Thank you.. for saving me." He murmured slowly, snuggling closer to Lucifer's warmth.

"I always will." Lucifer promised, pressing a kiss to Sam's mop of hair. And he would.


End file.
